


Джон — Митчелл

by madmoonmouse



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Написано в 2014 году в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы для команды Being Human.





	Джон — Митчелл

Митчеллу часто снится один и тот же сон. Он идёт по переполненному жизнью городу, мимо витрин магазинов, в которых отражаются здания, люди, автомобили и он сам. Очень странно, он смотрит на себя и не узнает.  
А потом просыпается, идёт в ванную и опять смотрит. Заново знакомится с пустотой в зеркале и пустотой в себе.  
Митчелл скучает по своему отражению. Они как братья-близнецы, разлучённые в детстве. За исключением части про братьев и детство. Существовать без отражения можно, но неуютно. Как Питер Пэн без тени. Хотя Питеру было проще: он не убивал людей. И тень можно поймать. Интересно, можно ли поймать отражение и намертво пришить? Намертво к мёртвому — каламбур. Надо спросить у Энни, есть ли у неё иголки. Такие, которые проткнут стекло и его проклятую сущность. Интересно, она умеет шить? Или можно попросить Джорджа. Джордж умеет всё. Он даже постоянно служит ему, Митчеллу, зеркалом. Раньше Митчелл шутил, что денег на зеркало у него нет. Вообще-то, сейчас у него их целых два, только отражают они предвзято только лучшее, только то, что он сам им показывает.  
Отражение — не жизненно важный орган, всего лишь какая-то половина тебя. Та половина, которая была утеряна вместе с именем «Джон». Его так никто не зовёт уже примерно столько же, сколько отсутствует отражение. Наверное, Джоном был как раз другой близнец. Джоном и человеком. Здесь остался только Митчелл — существо без имени, без тени и без самого себя.  
Митчелл скучает по своему отражению, оно мерещится ему порой в витринах не только во сне. И в такие моменты ему кажется, что это мелькают остатки его недостающей половины, собранные по крупицам и позволяющие ему быть лучшей версией того, что он на самом деле есть, быть совсем немного человеком.


End file.
